Breathless
by Altaira Star
Summary: This story is Darien is Worth It redone... its much better *REFORMATTED*


Title: Breathless 

Author: Altaira Star 

Rating ~ PG-13   


AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!! I have decided to take out Darien is worth it and the sequel and redo both of them. They were my first fics and they were SHIT!!!! I think that I can do better and so did some of the people that reviewed them. I also changed the title cuz I didn't like the title. So here is the new one.   


~~~STORY~~~ 

Serena's POV 

The radio is playing softly in my room. I can hear it from where I am, singing soft tunes from the broadcaster. It is the station that I love. The songs are so pretty. Darien loves this station too. Darien. Everything to me in this world is him. A single diamond tear rolls down my flushed cheeks. Funny, I thought that I didn't have anymore tears but yet I can still manage to squeeze one out all the time. I look into the bathroom mirror. My eyes are so red from crying. My face is so pale, probably from lack of nutrition. I can't remember the last time I ate. Probably about five or six weeks ago. I don't care. I look like I would break at any time if I fell or carried something too heavy. My face looks sunken in. My eyes, that were once full of happiness and joy and laughter, are now filled with dullness, sadness, and are empty. My hair that once shone with the color of the sun and the strength of the moon and was softer than silk is now course and rough and has lost that special shine. Probably because I don't care anymore to tend to it. I don't bother to use conditioner anymore. 

The radio is still playing. This one catches my attention. I walk back into my room from my bathroom. I walk to my bed and flop down on it. I start crying as I listen to this song. My Only Love. The first song that Darien and I danced to. I cry as I remember that night. I was so happy. It seemed so long ago when actually it was only about 2 and a half months in the past. I remember exactly what happened. Exactly what we were wearing. Exactly where we were. Exactly how everything smelled. Exactly the look in his eyes. The song ends and another begins. I remember this one too. 

Only Hope by Many Moore starts up. I remember this one as well. I sang it to him with Amara and Michelle helping me on the piano and the cello. I sang it to him for our one month anniversary. He look so happy that I sang it to him. It really expressed how I felt and still feel about him. He and I both love that song. 

I turn off the radio. It reminds me too much of Darien. I stand up and sway a little bit. I'm so lightheaded and my stomach is killing me so much. Some days I just can't take the pain and when no one is home I try to eat everything in the fridge. But I cant keep it down. It always comes up. I don't really care anymore though, like I said. So the pain hasn't really bothered me for about a week now. The pills are working, though. I pick up our locket and open it, listening to the soft melody play over and over again. 

The monsters are coming less and less. They are just left over from the foes that we have fought in the past. They are also coming weaker and weaker. The scouts can handle them without me. 

I try to walk to the door of my room to get a little drink but I collapse half way there. I try to get up but I cant. I can feel my heart failing on me. No one is home. Good. They wont be able to take me to a hospital and revive me. That is what I want. I can feel my heart straining to feed my body with blood. My heart is not pumping hard enough. I do not encourage it to continue. 

I can feel the sailor scouts sense my pain and discomfort. I feel them transform. I feel them coming. I know that they wont get here in time. I am already gone. I feel so breathless. With one last inhale and exhale of air, I leave my body, my tearstained face turned to my upturned right palm, where the locket, even though open, starts to fade fast. The song stops completely, the locket stops. Never to play again. 

I am breathless. I feel my spirit rise towards the heavens. To my mother, to my father, to my ancestors, to the long gone past rulers of the solar system, I take my place among the council. I look back down on my friends. They are crying over my body. To my surprise, Darien is there too, crying. I silently bid them farewell . I have at last come to my rightful place. . . . . . . . . . . . .   


~~~Altaira Star~~~ Well…. I hope that was better than Darien is Worth it! 


End file.
